The present invention comprises a new and distinctive Dianthus plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Romantic Mornxe2x80x99. This new cultivar was the result of a unique interspecific cross between Dianthus caespitosus and Dianthus barbatus. More specifically, the breeding program which resulted in the production of the new cultivar was carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. in 1997. The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Romantic Mornxe2x80x99 was an unnamed Dianthu caespitosus plant which exhibits a mounded trailing habit, pale pink to light yellow flowers with non-overlapping petals and medium green linear foliage. The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98Romantic Mornxe2x80x99 was a pool of pollen from Dianthus barbatus xe2x80x98Wee Williexe2x80x99 mix (unpatented) which exhibits medium pink flowers. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the flowering progeny, a plant was selected and initially designated BFP-2081. The parentage of the new cultivar can be summarized as follows:
Dianthus caespitosusxc3x97Dianthus barbatus 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken during 1998 and 1999 at Arroyo Grande, Calif., U.S.A. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits a trailing habit,
(b) forms bright pink flowers,
(c) exhibits a vigorous growth habit and
(d) is extremely floriferous.
The xe2x80x98Romantic Mornxe2x80x99 cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to the plant Dianthus deltoides plant xe2x80x98Zing Rosexe2x80x99 (unpatented), it is found that the new cultivar exhibits longer internodes, longer, narrower leaves, smaller petals, lighter colored flowers.